


Right Here

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Winter contemplates where she feels safest.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day three's prompt 'Safety' for qrowin week.

For huntsmen and huntresses, life was not easy or glamorous. It was not like the stories that children learned which glorified the job, the stories that made it seem as though good would always prevail. Sometimes good people fell in the line of duty or lost their morals along the way. People had to watch their backs and make sure no one turned on them, so they would be able to see the next day.

Nothing in life was like a fairy tale. 

Winter was familiar with relying on only herself when even most of her family was unreliable and untrustworthy. To her, there was only one person an individual could truly rely on, and that was themselves. 

So it was to her surprise when she realized that she felt safe with Qrow.

She realized it back near the start of their relationship. Winter supposed that she should have expected as much, especially since she was not one to easily get close to someone. Trust and anger issues often caused problems when it came to making friends, let alone pursuing a relationship. Regardless, when she first realized it, she was suspicious. Was it all some elaborate plan to get close to her only to backstab her? Was it just some game to him? A brief relationship with an inevitable end because he was bound to get bored?

There were too many questions for her to answer on her own, and she didn’t want to ask him, so she distanced herself. Being in a relationship was so new to her that the step back, while lonely at first, was something she needed. Qrow seemed to understand her need to withdraw somewhat, and while they didn’t bother taking an official break from the new relationship they found themselves in, it helped immensely. It was a time where Winter could see if his interest would fade and if her own infatuation was merely a fluke. 

A couple of weeks passed and when Qrow tentatively asked if there was something he did to cause the prolonged silence or if there was something else bothering her, Winter realized he seemed concerned.

_He cared._

If he was willing to ask and wasn’t ready to bolt simply because she needed some time, then it seemed that he was being genuine. And while the relationship wasn’t guaranteed to last, he was putting in the effort to try. The least she could do was see that he wanted to make things work. For once she wasn’t stubborn about it and explained the situation—explained her concerns—but also she admitted that it was a bit lonely while he was gone.

She felt safer with him near.

There was no need to be paranoid around him, no reason to constantly watch her back, and it was when she finally didn’t have to do those things anymore that she realized how much energy she spent trying to keep her guard up at all times.

That was how she found herself in her current predicament, and on more than one occasion. Winter twisted in Qrow’s hold as she tried sneaking free, only to have him tighten his arms around her in his sleep. She was half tempted to just give in and sleep a bit more with him, to hold on to that feeling of safety a while longer. Unfortunately, there was work to get ready for.

“Qrow, you have to let go.”

A grumble and a tighter hold told her that he was disagreeing with her statement. While she could understand the sentiment, she already spent a few extra minutes in bed with him where it was warm and cozy. The luxury of continuing that was simply not there.

“You’re going to have to at least let me get up. You can continue being lazy if you want, but I have work.”

Running a hand through his hair, Winter gave him a brief kiss to the side of his head which seemed to get him to reluctantly obey her request. Winter was quick to take advantage of her freedom and slipped from the bed to begin her morning routine. After she took a quick shower to wake up and was dressed, she found Qrow in the kitchen looking half awake but making coffee for the both of them.

It felt ridiculously domestic, but she couldn’t help but smile as she took the mug she was offered. 

Yes, this was where she felt safest. 

With him.


End file.
